Snow White Queen
by Lil' Pup
Summary: A Lockdown Bumblebee fic based of the Evanescence song Snow White Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"Tonight's the night," Lockdown said as he transformed and headed into the city.

_Stoplight, lock the door_

_Don't look back_

_Undress in the dark_

_And hide from you_

_All of you_

Bumblebee was really starting to get scared, he had gotten another message from his stalker. Despite all he did the stalker still found a way to get them to him. They always said things like how beautiful he was, or how peaceful he looked when he recharged, or they would say dark disturbing things like how he belonged to him and he would make him his.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

_You don't know me_

Lockdown thought it was sad how easily he was has been able to sneak in and out of the Autobots base; not that he minded. That way he could watch over his little Bee every night. He was surprised that the Bumblebee hadn't told his teammates about the letters and gifts he had been giving him. He was either afraid he would hurt them, or did tell them but they just didn't believe him.

But it wasn't like it mattered, Bumblebee was his, and soon his little yellow mech will realize that. After all there was no where he could go that he couldn't find him.

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You'll just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you_

Bumblebee woke from recharge with a start, needing to bite his glossa to keep himself from screaming.

He had been dreaming of his stalker again. A faceless mech holding him down, touching him, and having his way with him, Bumblebee wanted so badly to cry but couldn't bring himself to. One of his teammates might hear him and ask him what was wrong.

Not being able to go back to sleep, Bumblebee got out of bed and went outside. He was just calming down when an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

_Wake up in a dream._

_Frozen fear_

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me_

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. _

The hand left Bumblebee's mouth only for it to be covered again by another pair of lips.

Bumblebee kept his optics shut during the whole kiss, tears coming out of them. When the stranger finally pulled away he let out a gasp of horror, "Lockdown…"

"Hey Bee," Lockdown said smirking at him, "Have you been enjoying the gifts I've been leaving for you?"

"That was you," Bumblebee managed to choke out, "B…but why?"

Lockdown chuckled, sliding his good hand down Bumblebee's back, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out from all the letters I sent you," he said grabbing Bee's aft. "Very nice," he purred.

"STOP IT LET ME GO," Bumblebee screamed trying to get away from Lockdown, only to have the bounty hunter kiss him again, only more harshly this time.

_You belong to me,  
my snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
you're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

Lockdown continued to kiss Bee, ignoring his struggles to break free. He set pulled Bumblebee to the ground and settled on his hips so he couldn't escape, allowing his hardening interfacing cable to brush against his port.

Bumblebee, knowing what was to come; starting crying and begging for Lockdown to stop, but that just made Lockdown enjoy it more.

_I can't save your life_

_Through nothing I bleed for is more tormenting,_

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare was my world divides _

Lockdown proceeded in raping Bumblebee, allowing his good hand to hold his arms down, while his hook scraped along his sides.

Despite how much Lockdown would have loved to hear his Bee's cry's and moans, he kept his lips on Bumblebee's so know one would hear, only leaving to suck on his neck or horns, or to whisper into his audio receptors.

When Lockdown was done Bumblebee had fell in to stasis lock. The bounty hunter clean him up, then carried him back to his ship before the other auto bots had a chance to wake up.

Taking Bee to his room, Lockdown laid him on his berth before crawling in it too, making himself comfortable as he wrapped his arms around him, smiling when the yellow mech nuzzled him unconsciously.

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see,_

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore my love 'cause all I want is you._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

This was a fic some one wanted me to do for them on DA, but I'm posted it here too.

I do not own Transformers Animated or Snow White Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add a second chapter to Snow White Queen. BumblebeexLockdown doesn't get a lot of love.

I do not own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee woke up to the feeling of someone sucking on his neck. Remembering what happened last night he immediately jumped out of bed and was ready to attack Lockdown only to find that his stingers were gone.

"Sorry about that Sweet Bee," Lockdown smirked, "I had the feeling that you wouldn't be much of a morning person so I took your stingers. Don't worry, if you behave I may give them back to you."

Bumblebee growled at Lockdown, "Why me? Out of all the mechs what made you choose to do this to me?"

"Well when I first saw you, you were just another Autobot to me," Lockdown admitted drawing closer to Bumblebee. "One night I sneaked into your "secret" base to talk to the ninja bot about the mods he never returned then I heard someone coming. Not wanting my cover to be blown so quickly I hid in the closest room, which happened to be yours." Lockdown wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, smirking as he tried getting out of his hold. "I saw you laying there in your berth, recharging peacefully and soundly as a new born sparkling. I had the sudden urge to touch you; so I did."

"What," Bumblebee shouted in surprise, angry at himself for being such a heavy sleeper.

Lockdown began to touch Bumblebee, "First I touched your cute little horns which caused you to purr, then I brushed my thumb against your lips. I moved in to kiss them, but your annoying leader knocked at your door. I hid in the shadows when he came in, leaving soon after he did. Afterwards I started going to your room every night."

Bumblebee stared at Lockdown fearfully, "You're insane."

The bounty hunter smirked and kissed Bee who quickly pulled away, only for Lockdown to grab the back of his head and kiss him harshly, shoving his long glossa into his mouth, tasting him.

Bumblebee was able to free one of his arms and punched Lockdown in the face. Lockdown was caught off guard by this, giving Bumblebee the chance to break out of his hold and run out of the room.

Lockdown brought his good hand to the cheek Bumblebee punched and smirked. "So the kid still has some fight in him. This should be fun."

Bumblebee started running around Lockdowns ship, trying to find a way off of it. He opened random doors trying to see if he could there was an escape pod or something.

Then he reached a door that was locked.

Thinking that it must be a way out, he tried to break down the door. It took him a few tries, but he was able to break it down.

Bumblebee was not prepared for what he saw.

Covering every inch of the walls were pictures of him. There were pictures of him while he was sleeping and others that had tears in them, which he guess Lockdown ripped off the image of his team mates. There was also stuff that humans put his face on hanging on the walls.

"What the slag is this," Bumblebee asked horrified, fear clouding his processor.

"Do you like it?"

Bumblebee turned around to see Lockdown staring down at him with a sinister smile.

Bumblebee didn't say anything, he just stood there in fear.

"Come on Sweet Bee," Lockdown purred grabbing Bumblebee, "There's no reason to be scared of me."

Lockdown looked at Bumblebee, trembling with excitement at his terror filled optics. Bumblebee tried to run but Lockdown knocked him out. Lockdown picked Bumblebee up with ease and carried him back to his room.

"Don't worry Sweet Bee," Lockdown murmured, stroking Bumblebee's cheek. "Soon I know you'll see you're just like me. Don't scream any more my love because all I want is you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own the song Snow White Queen.

I got the idea for the pictures from an episode of GTO. Where Azusa Fuyutsuki is stalked by one of the other teachers.

Sorry, wrong file.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but the good news is this chapter is going to be longer than the other ones.

I don't own Transformers or the song Snow White Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the morning when Prowl decided to wake Bumblebee up, tired that he had been sleeping in lately, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Bumblebee this morning," Prowl asked the other Autobots who were in the living room watching the news.

"You mean the kids not in his room," Ratchet asked.

"I did a quick scan in Bumblebee's nowhere in the plant," Prowl said trying not to sound concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing Prowl," Bulkhead said, "He's probably just left to go for a drive."

"And if I recall he was planning on playing with Sari today," Optimus added, "He's been wanted to make up for not being able to 'hang out' with her lately."

"But I tried calling Bumblebee and he didn't pick up," Prowl said, "I think something might be wrong, I know I'm not the only one who's noticed how strange Bumblebee had been acting lately."

Prowl was right, Bumblebee had been acting different the last few months. He always seemed scared and jumpy; he would always shutter and act nervous when they asked if something some wrong, like he was hiding something.

Optimus was going to say something when he got a call from Sari.

"Do you know where Bumblebee is," Sari asked, "He was supposed to meet me at the park but he's still not here."

"He's not here either Sari," Optimus said, "…We think something might have happened to him."

"WHAT," Sari shouted, "What are you doing sitting around the base? We need to go looking for him! What if he got lost, or hurt, or captured by the Decepticons?"

"Calm down Sari," Optimus said, "Just stay at the park and we'll meet you there so we can start searching for Bumblebee."

"The rest of you go ahead," Prowl said, "I'm going to look through Bumblebee's room and see if I can find any clues as to why he went missing."

"Alright, be sure to call us if you find anything," Optimus said as he, Bulkhead and Ratchet transformed and left.

Walking into Bumblebee's room Prowl wondered if he would be able to find anything, Bumblebee's room was a mess. If it wasn't for the current situation Prowl would be annoyed. After looking around for awhile and not finding anything Prowl was going to leave until he tripped over an empty barrel of oil.

Letting out a grunt of annoyance Prowl was ready to stand up when he noticed something hidden under Bumblebee's berth. Curious, Prowl pulled out a box that was filled with letter and pictures.

When he looked through them Prowl nearly threw up.

The letters were disturbing, disgusting and vile in ways that Prowl couldn't put into words, and the pictures weren't any better. There was one which showed someone's lubricant on Bumblebees pelvic area and chassis. On the back the person wrote in extreme detail how he reached release while picturing Bumblebee was sucking him off then licked the lubricant off of him.

His servo shaking, Prowl reached for his com link, "Optimus, you need to come back to the base. I found something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had knocked Bumblebee out, Lockdown held him close as if he was afraid he would disappear. He finally had Bumblebee all to himself, he could do whatever he wanted to his little Bee and no one would be able to stop him.

"Mine," Lockdown growled possessively, holding Bumblebee close and nuzzling his neck. He swore to Primus he would fucking offline anyone who tried to take his yellow bug away. No one would love and care for him the way he would and Bumblebee would realize that soon enough.

Lockdown smiled when Bumblebee showed signs of coming out of recharge and started to stroke his check, having his thumb brush against his lips.

Bumblebee's optics flickered on line and he immediately wished he kept them off line when he saw Lockdown. The bounty hunter then kissed Bumblebee, slipping his glossa in and ignoring his struggles.

"Let go of me," Bumblebee screamed turning his away from Lockdown. However Lockdown just started kissing his neck and stroking his sides.

"So pretty," Lockdown mumbled, "All mine."

"I'm not yours you glitch," Bumblebee shouted hitting Lockdown, trying to get him to let go. He refused to be used as a fuck toy.

The blows didn't do much to the bigger mech, but they did confuse Lockdown. Why was Bumblebee upset with him? Hasn't he been good to him? He left him notes and gifts, pleasured him, and took him away from the ones who didn't understand him. Bumblebee even saw his shrine to him, and it wasn't easy getting all those pictures and items.

Lockdown decided to just let Bumblebee wear himself out when something accord to him. When he first interfaced with his Bee he had to keep him from screaming so the other Autobots couldn't hear him. But now that he had Bumblebee on his ship he could slag him as hard as he want and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting them.

Smirking, the bounty hunter started kissing and sucking on Bumblebee's neck, then worked his mouth down his body.

"Get off of me," Bumblebee cried trying to kick him off.

"There's no need to be nervous Sweet Bee," Lockdown said nipping at Bumblebee's hips, "I'll make you feel good."

Lockdown sent a small electrical pulse through Bumblebee's body causing his pelvic armor to retract. Once Bumblebee's port was exposed Lockdown went down and started lapping away at it, savoring his bug's sweet taste.

"NO," Bumblebee screamed trying to wiggle away, "Don't put your glossa there!"

"But sweetie you taste so good," Lockdown said holding Bumblebee's hips still and shoving his glossa in his port, wiggling it around. Primus, Bumblebee tasted amazing. Better than any high grade, energon, or oil. Lockdown knew he could happily live off this till the end of his function. As soon as Bumblebee hit overload Lockdown lapped up the lubricant hungrily.

Bumblebee was trembling badly from overloading and was too tired to try fighting of Lockdown as he retracted his pelvic armor and slipped his plug inside of him.

"Aaaahhh Primus" Lockdown cried out, "Slag you're so tight around my plug Bee!"

Before he had the chance to say anything Lockdown kissed Bumblebee and wrapped his arms around the smaller mechs body while burying himself in him.

"Stop, it hurts," Bumblebee sobbed trying to get out from under Lockdown.

"It's okay Sweet Bee," Lockdown moaned thrusting into Bumblebee, "You're just not use to the size of my port yet. It'll take some getting used to." Lockdown attacked Bumblebee's neck with his mouth, kissing, sucking and nipping away at it as he lifted Bee's hips up so he could fuck him harder and deeper.

Bumblebee cried out in pain, but Lockdown fooled himself into thinking it was pleasure so he fucked the yellow Autobot even harder, biting down hard on the soft metal skin of his neck.

"Oh Primus Bumblebee," Lockdown moaned out, "I love fucking the slag out of your soft, wet tight port with my large plug. I love the feeling of you moving under me as I fondle every last inch of your body."

Letting out a loud sob as he painfully reached overload, Bumblebee gladly fell into recharge, hoping he wouldn't have to be forced again.

Pulling out of Bumblebee, Lockdown sighed in disappointment, already missing the feeling of Bumblebee's port around his plug. Lockdown caressed Bumblebee's cheek, brushing away the oily tears from his face. The bounty hunter felt him slowly going into recharge, so he held his yellow bug close to him and buried his face in his neck before drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it wasn't too crappy.

Please read and review. Flames will be used to light the fire of lust that makes Bumblebee get raped.


End file.
